Cheering you on
by Smoshfan1231994
Summary: For an episode of Ian is bored, Ian has his sister awnser a few questions, and later Melissa helps him feel better after a small 'bout of self doubt.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so I want to apologize for how dark and disturbing this last chapter of Ouija was. So, to make up for it, have some fluff between Ian and his sister Melissa. I wrote this with the dawning realization that, I focus alot on Anthony and his siblings, and not alot on Ian with his sibling. So, here's just a random fun one, and...yeah, I hope you like it XD**

**I also don't know if any of this is true or not.**

* * *

" Hey guys so welcome to another episode of Ian is bored, so today my wonderful, baby sister is-"

" Baby sister? I'm the oldest!" Exclaimed Melissa teasingly, iving her brother a mock glare. Ian looked at her, and gave a small pout making her giggle and gently shove his shoulder.

" Ok fine for today you're the oldest." Said Melissa, Ian fist pumped the air, while she stuck her tongue out at him. The two siblings chuckled. It was rare that Melissa visited her little brother, since she was always so busy. But finally, today she'd had some time off, thanks to the Labor Day weekend, and her husband deciding to take the kids for the day.

" Ok, so this is my sister Melissa and she's going to be awnsering some questions for your viewing pleasure." In turned to his sister.

" You ready?" He asked, she nodded and sat up straight.

" Ok, _what is your current occupation?"_

" I am a Cheerleading coach at a high school, I won't say where though. I am also, a mother of two with one on the way." She replied, placing a hand on her stomach. Ian smiled and placed a hand on her belly.

" Yup, this is my newest niece or nephew in here, and I am going to spoil them rotten, and be the funnest uncle ever." Said Ian proudly, making Melissa smile. Ian cleared his throat and continued.

" _What do you think of Ianthony?"_

Melissa paused for abit, and looked down sheephishly, her face bright red. She cleared her throat, and looked at Ian with an innocent little smile.

" Is it bad that I kind of ship it?" She asked, Ian's eyes widened, wondering if his sister was being serious or not. She looked up at him, and nodded, making him laugh.

" Really?" He asked, she shrugged and nodded again.

" Well don't get me wrong I love Melanie with all my heart, but if you were to ever break up and I hope you don't. I'd want you to get together with Anthony, because I think you look adorable together. " She replied, making him laugh she playfully shoved him in response.

" Well, you have problems." He teased, making her shake her head.

" Ok, _Why aren't you in Smosh videos like Ian's mom is?"_

" Because I work, and the time I'm not working, I'm with my kids or I'm coming up with new routines for my girls...or I'm watching Walking Dead. Um, but also they shoot Smosh videos irregularly." Said Melissa thoughtfully, Ian nodded.

" Yeah, usually we shoot on weekdays, in order to have the video up by Friday, and then we also do Gamebangs, Lunchtimes, yeah." Said Ian.

" Maybe if enough people ask, or something I might convince her to pop in for a came or something but...I dunno, ok _Isn't Ian the best little brother in the world?" _

Melissa looked at Ian, and shook her head as if saying. 'Really?' Making him chuckle, ok maybe he might've added that one in there as a joke...but hey it was just a question.

" Well, there are times that Ian can be extremely annoying, trust me if you look back at alot of the home videos we have Ian was always running around, and being annoying. " Ian pointed the camera at himself, and shrugged.

I'd like to think I was adorable." Said Ian, with an innocent smile, before pointing the camera at Melissa.

" But, for all his obnoxious traits, Ian has good ones and yes he is a good little brother." Said Melissa, Ian smiled and glomped his sister, nuzzling up against her. She giggled as his beard tickled her.

" Aww, see guys? I'm not that bad." Said Ian jokingly.

" _Who is your favorite Youtuber?"_

" I don't watch Youtube, because I don't have the time. But I do watch some videos I'm just...not really a fan of a youtuber." She replied, making Ian scoff and look at the camera.

" What she means is hse watches Smosh all the time, and-" He was cut off by his sister poking his sides, and tickling him.

" Ahh, ok, ok stop!" He exclaimed, as she quickly began to tickle him, making him laugh and almost drop the camera. He quickly caught it before it fell, and pointewd it at her as she sat back down.

" See what I have to deal with?she's crazy!" He exclaimed lightheardtidly, making her scoff.

" I'm crazy? you dressed up as Honey Boo Boo last week, and I'm the one whose crazy?" She asked, looking at him oddly, while trying to surpress a giggle.

" Yup," The two siblings teased each other, and awnsered more questions...until finally, they were done with the questions.

" _Do you let your kids watch Smosh?" _

" No, because as much as I love Ian and Anthony, their videos aren't the most...child friendly I should say, with all the swearing, and everything. I think you should be at least 13, to watch Smosh...and I'm being lenient." Said Melissa, with a small nod. She didn't consider herself strict, and while she did support Smosh, she just wouldn't let her nine year old see it.

_" What car do you prefer?" _

" I don't really have a preference a car is a car, as long as it works, I'm ok with it."

" So if I bought you a beat up, old, truck you wouldn't mind?" Asked Ian, earning him a look from his sister making him shrug. She shook her head, and rolled her eyes affectionately.

" Ok, anyway, thats it for this episode of Ian is bored, leave any more suggestions for what I should do next and I'll cya later, bye." Ian turned off the camera.

" Its nice to see you happy." Said Melissa with a small smile, Ian chuckled and sat down next to her. He sighed, and looked down at hid hands.

" Thanks, but I dunno Mel lately...there's been this stuff going around Tumblr lately, saying that Anthony's better, that I'm the chubby, unfunny, ugly half of Smosh...and its getting harder and harder to ignore." Said Ian softly, his smile from earlier was gone and replaced with a more downcast expression. She knew that Ian had been bullied for most of his life. She just assumed that with Smosh, it wouldn't be much of an issue anymore.

" well I don't think so, and neither does Anthony, or Mel, or mom, any of the people who do matter...I know when we were kids...you didn't exactly have many friends. But, her and now, you have an entire group of people who love you. Besides, you can't be a true fn of Smosh if you hate half of it, so don't listen to the trolls." Said Melissa with a soft smile...Ian smiled back at her.

" Here, come by the school tommorrow, after school at say three, when my girls are practicing there'll be a surprise, it won't be much But, I'm sure you'll like it." Said Melissa, Ian sighed and looked at his sister...unsure about this...still, what was the harm?

The next day at three, he went to the high school where his sister taught at, and entered the gym. He smiled as his sister, was talking to the cheerleaders. Mel turned, and her blue eyes lit up.

" Ok girls, just like I told you."

Ian chuckled, as the cheerleaders quickly got into formation, and began to do a small cheer, as Melissa stood by Ian.

"_ 1, 2, 3, Who do we appreciate? Ian!, I- A- N Ian! whose the guy with the awesome eyes, Ian! Ian! Who saves the world with his pink frosted sprinkled donut? Ian!" _

The Cheerleaders stopped, and Ian chuckled, clapping along with Melissa.

" Thanks Mel, you and your girls, she smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

" Aww, see girls? I'm not that bad." She replied, looking back at her cheerleaders, before smiling back at Ian who hugged her. She smiled and hugged him back, obnoxious or not, Ian was still her little brother, and she'd do anything to keep that smile on his face.

" Oh and Ian, it appears we have quite a few Smosh fans within our ranks." Said Melissa, " You up for awnsering a few questions?"

" Sure why not." Said Ian, with a small smile.


End file.
